A Child of Victory
by Perzeus99
Summary: wrong upload. sorry go to part one: A Child of Victory


**OK peoples of fanfiction this is my first fanfic so... if it sucks just tell me.**

**Percy:Don't worry it'll be fine, muchacho.**

**Me:...**

**Percy: I'm the hero, right?**

**Me:...kinda. Actually you're still the hero just not the important one...**

**Percy: WHAT?**

**Thalia: Can it, Seaweed brain.**

**Percy:*mumbles***

**Thalia:WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Percy: nothing! I swea- AAAAAGGGGHHHH!**

**Me:...anyway while Thalia electrocutes Percy, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**All rights for Percy Jackson and the Olympians go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

**A Child of Victory**

**Chapter 1: I meet my hot, psychotic, bloodsucking Vice Principal**

** Halfbloods lead dangerous lives. Well, actually we don't have a choice in the matter, forced into a situation that could often ends up with us dieing. Painfully. I should know. I was half-killed by... well a lot of stuff most prominently a Titan. My name is Jacob 'Slice' Thompson and I am a demigod who lived through the most dangerous war in a millennia. The Titan War.**

** I used to live in Philadelphia with my dad, who's a pilot for a cargo plane company after getting like twenty medals in the air force. I have unruly blonde hair, blue eyes and am around 5 foot 6. I went to Union Middle School and was the star of their basketball team, the Union Bears. I was diagnosed with ADHD, never got a A in my life, and when I try to read the letters fly off the page. Literally, the V's start flapping and the D's start up a slow waltz with the W's. Anyway, on one seemingly normal night, I was headed home after a grueling basketball practice with my best and (sadly) only friend, Ben**

** Ben is a few inches shorter than me with curly red hair hidden beneath a Boston Red Socks cap and over all is rather nervous and loves coffee. I mean I watched the guy chug down a gallon of the stuff in five**

**minutes! Right now his brown eyes flitted nervously from side to side, as if he expected someone to jump out from the shadows. But we were goofing off and talking about a slam dunk I scored during pratice.**

** "I mean come on, you must have been like 6 feet off the ground!",Ben raved. "Not even Daniel Lasengree, the 6 foot wonder, can dunk that hoop!"**

** I grinned. "What can I say? I've just got skill.", I say haughtily. Ben snorted. "Yeah...or you just got lucky."**

** I laughed. It was true though that I'd jumped over twice my height, but with my life I'm used to weirdness. For example, 2 years ago, on a trip to DC fifth grade class stopped at a rest area. While we wwere there was an Asian lady in a veil offered to take a picture of me and my friends. My friends got scared and dragged me away and wouldn't believe me when I told then her hair hissed like snakes. And along time ago on a trip to visit family when I was four with my dad, I saw a lion the size of a tank charging through the woods outside the window. When I told my dad he laughed but his eyes clenched and he drove faster.**

** When we reached my house, I called over my shoulder, "See you in homeroom tomorrow!" For a moment it looked like Ben was about to say something, but instead he nodded and walked away.**

** That next morning I walked into homeroom, sat down and pretended to listen to the teacher as she droned on and on about grammar and what not. All of a sudden a blared out of the intercom. "Jacob Thompson report to the Vice Principal's office, immediately!" I bolted upright and looked to the teacher who nodded and made a shooing notion. I shot a nervous look to Ben who looked even more anxious than I felt. I racked my brains, trying to figure out what they were calling me in for. I was trying to be good for my dad after the last... incident. **

** When I got to the office the secretary glanced up from her solitaire just long enough to nod me inside the office. I walked in and was shocked. Instead of the elderly vice principal, Mrs Gretchen, I was greeted by young blonde woman with curly hair and deep blue eyes. She smelled amazing, like cinnamon and clean fur, strangely intoxicating. She smiled at me and said, "Sit down Jacob."**

** I sat down numbly, my mind blank, still staring at her clear blue eyes. In the back of my mind a voice was yelling, "Idiot, snap out of it!" She sat next to me and said, "Hello, Jacob. My name is Ms. Tammi."**

** I nodded blankly. She smiled showing off gleaming white teeth that were surprisingly long.**

** "Now before we get into the unpleasant stuff, how about I give you a kiss?" She whispered. I was still staring into her eyes not listening to her. She leaned forward until...WHACK! A shiny object slammed into the side of her head and she whipped her head around toward the doorway. The spell broke and I jumped up wide-eyed and backed up to the wall. Ms. Tammi was still glaring at the doorway where Ben stood arm ready to throw another tin can. Normal Ben except...**

** "Dude, why do you have goat legs?" Sure enough my best friend had goat legs, with chestnut hair hooves and all.**

** Ben muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Not now!We need to get out of here!" He was still pelting tin cans at our now fully enraged vice principal.**

** " Oh no you don't, pathetic satyr!" Ms. Tammi **


End file.
